Had Things Gone Differently
by Emily.Paige17
Summary: Harry wonders what his life would be like had things gone differently the night his parents died. Lupin and Dumbledore make a plan to change the past to change what happened. This story is finished for now, if my muse for it comes back I might write more.
1. Harry Wonders

A/N: This is a mostly AU but it starts out in Harry's normal 3rd year but it will change completely after chapter three. This happens to be one of my favorite fanfics that I have written, so I hope you like it. But if you don't please review to tell me what you think I should fix and if you do like it please review anyway because good or bad reviews are always welcome.

Disclaimer: If I were J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter would not be an orphan, I would not have killed characters for hardly a good reason, and Voldemort would have died a lot sooner than he did in the books. However, seeing as Harry is an orphan, plenty of characters have been killed for no good reason (examples: Sirius, Snape and Fred) and it Voldemort wasn't actually killed until book seven, I think we can all conclude I am not J.K. Rowling and therefore own nothing except the plot and a few future AU characters.

Had Things Gone Differently

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Chapter 1: Harry Wonders

13-year-old Harry Potter sat looking out the window daydreaming, he was supposed to be taking notes on the new charm Prof. Flitwick was talking about, but he had other things on his mind. He had just recently found out what really happened the night his parents were murdered. Harry couldn't help but think 'what if things had gone differently that night? What if his parents lived? What would they be like? Would he have siblings? What would his life been like if he had grown up with his parents instead of the Dursleys?' He needed to go talk to Prof. Lupin and see if he could tell him any more about his parents.

After the last class of the day had let out Harry told Ron and Hermione that he needed to do something and he would meet them back in the common room before curfew. When Harry got to the Defense classroom, he saw Prof. Lupin sitting at his desk, he seemed to be grading papers, not wanting to disturb his teacher he turned to leave. But then Lupin lifted his head and saw Harry and said, "Hello Harry, did you need something?"

"Hello Professor Lupin, I don't need anything," Harry replied, receiving a disbelieving look from the Professor he continued, "I was just wondering if you could tell me more about my mum and dad."

Lupin smiled and exclaimed, "of course I can. What would you like to know?"

Harry's face brightened at hearing this and his slightly nervous frown quickly turned into a smile. "I want to know everything about them, whatever you can tell me. What were they like?"

"Well, your father, James, was a real joker and troublemaker like I told you but your mother, Lily, was almost entirely different. Lily knew how to have fun and she wasn't really a stickler for the rules, but she didn't set out looking to cause trouble like James tended to do. She was a very brave witch, she stood up for everything and everyone who were mean to her friends and family. I remember one day when we were your age. Some Slytherins in our year were teasing some half-bloods and muggleborns in the Great Hall when she walked in. When they saw her, they called her a mudblood, her friends got defensive at this and reached for their wands. But Lily simply turned to them and told them, loud enough for everyone to hear, that if they were going to try to insult her they should try being more creative. She went on to say that she thought it was stupid that they continued to call her and other muggleborns 'mudbloods' repeatedly and that it was starting to get a bit old and no longer insulting to her. The Slytherins faces went beet red as the whole Hall bursted with laughter and applause for Lily, whether because they had just gotten told off by a muggleborn or because it was in front of the entire school, I don't know. It was probably a bit of both," Lupin stopped the story waiting for Harry's reaction.

"Wow, she was brave to stand up to them like that. I really wish I knew her. Ever since I found out what had happened that night they died I have been wondering what life would be like if things had ended differently," Harry said.

Please Review! I want to hear what you think, need feed back. The next chapter will be up soon.


	2. A Violent Nightmare

A/N: Well here it goes again, I hope you like it. Please let me know through a review, I'll review your stories if you review mine. This story will continue to get more AU until chapter 4 then it will be completely AU. I already have through chapter 6 written.

Had Things Gone Differently

Chapter 2: A Violent Nightmare

That night Harry had a dream, well more like a nightmare, about his parents' deaths again. He was woken up by a voice and someone holding him. When he opened his eyes and put his glasses on he saw that it was Prof. McGonnagal holding him while sitting on his bed and Ron was sitting on his own bed across from his, both of them looking very worried.

"Hello Professor, what is going on?" Harry asked groggily, trying to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"You were tossing and turning and you were mumbling and crying in your sleep, I tried to wake you up but you kept tossing then you started screaming but you were still asleep. I was worried because I couldn't get you to wake up, by then the others were awake so I told Neville to go get Percy because he's Head Boy," Ron exclaimed and stopped to take a breath. "Percy came down and he tried to wake you but you wouldn't wake up, then he said we should get Professor McGonnagal. He went and got her," He stopped as Minerva cut in to continue from there.

"I tried to wake you but you just continued to shake and cry in your sleep so I picked you up trying to comfort you. It normally worked when James had nightmares when he was in school. Sure enough you woke up after a bit." When she stopped Harry finally noticed there were more people in the room. All the Weasleys, Hermione, Prof. Lupin and Madame Pomfrey were there. Realizing he was still in Prof. McGonnagal's lap he tried to get up but she just held him tighter and told him it was going to be okay.

"Students please leave now, Miss Granger and Miss Weasley go back to your dorms, Mr. Weasley go with one of your brothers to their dorm. Thank You," Prof. Lupin requested while Madame Pomfrey gave Harry a calming drought.

"So Harry that was a bit of a violent nightmare you were having, it gave us quite a scare, do you want to tell us what it was about?" Madame Pomfrey asked gently.

Remembering the dream made Harry shudder, which only made Minerva hold him tighter and rub his back comfortingly. "It was about the night my parents were murdered," Harry said quietly trying to hold back his tears. He didn't want to cry any more in front of his teachers than he already had, he didn't want them to think he was a baby.

The adults gasped and looked at him with a mixture of sadness and concern. Then Harry lost the battle with the tears and started to sob into Prof. McGonnagal's night robes. She just continued to hold him and tells him it was okay to cry and everything would be alright. When he cried himself back to sleep, Minerva carried him to her chambers and laid him down on the bed in the guest room and tucked him in, incase he had another nightmare. She then transformed into her cat form and laid down next to the sleeping boy.

She couldn't fall asleep so she just thought about what had happened that night and her god-grandson. James was her godson, making Harry her god-grandson. After his and Lily's deaths she had tried to convince Albus this meant she was Harry's guardian, but he believed that Harry needed to be placed in the care of someone blood related to him through his mother. Even if that meant sending him to her awful sister. Because Lily had given her life for him, while Minerva knew this she also believed so did James because they had both died trying to protect the precious boy sleeping next to her. Minerva was pretty sure Petunia Dursley didn't even know Lily had a child until she found him on her front step. She wished she could of taken the boy and raised him herself. But mostly she wished that James and Lily were still alive so they could of raised him, they were so happy to have a family of their own. Just a month before they were killed Lily had told Minerva that she was pregnant with their second child, two actually, twin girls. How she wished she could see her godson and his family again.

Please review! I need feed back people, let me know if you like it, hate it, think I should continue or not, or anything else you want to say.

- Em. P


	3. Hatching the Plan

A/N: Here is the next chapter. I know the plan may seem a little inprobable but this is an AU story so work with me. After this the story will be completely AU.

Had Things Gone Differently

Chapter 3: Hatching the Plan

After Minerva took Harry to her chambers, Remus went up to Albus Dumbledore's office to tell him what he had just witnessed. Albus listened quietly to Remus talk about Harry's nightmare and the talk he had with him just a few hours before. Then Dumbledore got an idea and his eyes began to twinkle. Lupin noticed this, "Headmaster are you listening to me? I am telling you that Harry Potter just had a horrible nightmare, why are your eyes twinkling?"

"When you said Harry wondered what life would be like had that night gone differently, it gave me an idea," Dumbledore explained to him.

"And you idea is . . . ?" Remus questioned starting to get impatient.

"What if that night _had_ gone differently?" Albus just answered with another question.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked while he thought 'why can't this man just spit it out the idea, crazy old man.'

"What if we could change what happened that night? What if we could send a letter back in time to the Potters and the others in the Order so they could be prepared?"

"Why didn't you tell me we could do this before?"

"I only just got the idea a few minutes ago!"

Remus thought it was a brilliant idea and the got the letters ready. Remus wrote the letter to Lily and James while Albus wrote the letters to the rest of the Order.

_James,_

_The Secret Keeper has betrayed you and Lily, tell her to take Harry to Hogwarts. Voldemort is planning to attack you guys on Halloween._

Remus disguised his writing and only signed the letter with the official mark of the Order.

In the letter to everyone else in the Order, Albus wrote:

_Someone has betrayed the Potters. They are no longer safe. Voldemort is planning to attack them on Halloween. ALL Order members except Peter Pettigrew come to Godric's Hallow prepared. DO NOT tell Pettigrew!_

He also just signed the letter with the sign of the Order.

They sent the letters back in time to October 31, 1981 to everyone in the Order, everyone except Peter Pettigrew.

A/N: Well I hope you liked it. Just to let you know if you are confused, Dumbledore does know that Peter was the Potters secret keeper not Sirius in this story and he tried to tell the Ministry that but they, being the jack wagons they are didn't care and put him in Azkaban anyway.

Please Review!

~Emily Paige


	4. Protect the Prongslet

A/N: Hey, I'm back. Here is the next part in Had Things Gone Differently. In this the real story starts, everything else has just been leading up to this. The next chapter will be up soon.

Had Things Gone Differently

Chapter 4: Protect the Prongslet

_*Back to 1981*_

Lily Potter came down the stairs holding baby Harry at her hip and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. When she looked at the window checking if there was any mail, she saw an owl that she didn't recognize perched on the window seel. She untied the note on its leg and the owl left right away.

"I guess they don't want a reply," Lily laughed. She opened the letter and noticed it was for James. "Honey, there is a letter for you!" She hollered up the stairs to her husband.

"Whose it from?" He hollered back and Lily checked.

"It doesn't say but it has the Order's stamp," she answered.

James came bounding down the stairs, kissed her and grabbed the letter. When he finished reading it, he looked alarmed and he left in a hurry. Harry, having been put down by Lily, ran after his daddy asking, "Wer ou goes, Daddy?" ("Where are you going, Daddy?")

"Harry go back in the kitchen with Mummy. Okay, Daddy needs to make a quick floo call, I'll be right back," James gently ordered his little boy and being the good little Prongslet he was, Harry did what he was told.

"Okee Daddy!" Harry shouted as he ran back to Lily giggling.

Shaking his head, James looked down at the note. It said Peter had betrayed them and Voldemort was planning on attacking them tonight. James was getting more worried by the second, he knew had to keep in control because he needed to be able to protect that little boy of his and his Lilyflower. But first he needed to make sure this was for real, he needed to floo Dumbledore.

Before he could, his two loyal best friends, Sirius Black (Padfoot) and Remus Lupin (Mooney) flooed through the fireplace.

"Prongs man, we got to get ready! More of the Order will be here soon the other will be at Hogwarts in the Hospital Wing making sure they have everything needed to heal the ones that get injured," Sirius said without a 'hello'.

"Injured from what?" Lily asked as she came into the living room with a newly fed Harry holding her hand. "Pafoo! Mooey!" the little toddler said excitedly.

"Lily, we need to get you and Harry to Hogwarts. I'll explain why while we pack. I don't know how long you'll need to stay there. The house might need a lot of repairs after tonight, Voldemort is planning an attack, Dumbledore just got it confirmed by our spy," Remus quickly told her and they both went upstairs to pack, leaving Harry in Sirius' arms.

When they got to the top of the stairs, Lily had to ask, "Remus what's going on? Voldemort isn't supposed to know where we are, that is why Peter is our secret keeper."

"You're right, he isn't supposed to know where you are, but Peter betrayed us, betrayed you and James and Harry. Voldemort knows you guys are here and according to our spy he is planning an attack tonight. You are no longer safe here," Remus explained.

They finished packing and went back downstairs to find that James and Sirius had moved the furniture out of the way and were getting Harry ready to leave. James stopped what he was doing, seeing that they were back and Lily had tears rolling down her face. He went up to her, hugged her and wiped her tears away, he told her, "Everything is going to be okay Lils, we're going to get through this," knowing full well he couldn't promise that.

"Alright you two, Lily get Harry and take him to Hogwarts, stay there, we don't know how ugly this is gonna get. You got to leave now!" Sirius rushed the couple.

"Okay, I will take Harry to Hogwarts, but I'm coming back here. I want to fight this too," Lily informed them but received a disapproving look from all three of the men.

"No, Lily, you need to stay at Hogwarts. You are a trained Healer, and you will be better off there. Plus, whatever happens tonight, Harry needs to have at least one parent safe," James told her clearly worried. He couldn't hide that he was worried about this anymore. "I need to know you two will be safe. I love you too much."

"Fine, but try to stay as safe as possible. I love you too much too," Lily backed down and agreed. They said their goodbyes but when Lily and Harry got to the fireplace to floo to Hogwarts, Harry started to cry.

"No foo, no like, no Mummy. No!" Harry cried trying to grab for his Daddy. He didn't like the floo. Seeing this broke everyone's hearts, they all were scared and hated that baby Harry was stuck in the middle of all this. James saw Harry's stuffed toy stag and picked it up to give him so he could take it with him, incase he didn't see him again.

"Harry, sweetheart," everyone watched as James told his small son with tears in his eyes, "you got to go, we need to keep you and Mummy safe. Okay, baby?"

When Harry nodded his head, still looking sad and scared, hugging his stag close to him, James kissed him and Lily goodbye again. Then they left to go to the school hoping for the best. Praying they would see each other again.

A/N: Well I hope you like it. Let me know what you think through a review. :) Please go to my Profile and vote on my poll, Lily is going to be pregnant with twin girls, pick out your favorite names for Harry's little sisters.

~Emily Paige


	5. The Spy

A/N: I am here again. I have been working on this chapter almost all day, I have a lot of free time because it is Christmas Break, soI hope you like it.

Had Things Gone Differently

Chapter 5: The Spy

Not even 2 minutes after Lily left, Dumbledore, Minerva, Arthur Weasley, Frank Longbottom, Severus Snape and a few other members of the Order flooed into the house from Dumbledore's office. Upon seeing Snape in his house James blurted, "What are you doing here?" darting glares in his direction.

"You didn't tell him?" Severus asked Dumbledore, ignoring his childhood tormenter's objection.

"I must have forgotten to mention it," Albus said simply smiling at the two younger men glaring at each other. "Severus is now a part of the Order, James and he has been for a while. He is the spy who warned us to put you and your family in a safe-house and confirmed to us of Voldemort's planned attack," he told him calmly. "You should be thanking him."

"I thought you were a Deatheater, what made you change?" James asked Snape, still not knowing if he should trust him. "Oh and um . . . thank you, by the way . . ."

"Your welcome Potter, I didn't really do it for you though, it was more because of Lily.* I was a Deatheater, well I guess I still am. Voldemort would have killed me if I told him I didn't want to be one anymore and I wouldn't be much use to the Order then, would I? . . ." Severus rambled off track, embarrassed that he had to admit his stupid mistake in front of the three people he was sure would make fun of him. He had enough of their teasing when they were in school. "Anyway, I decided a little to late that I didn't want to be apart of what they do, after I saw what they were really like. So I went to Dumbledore, hoping he could help me, and he offered me a place in the Order as a spy, as well as an assistant teaching job at Hogwarts. While Voldemort believes I am a spy for him," he explained.

"Oh," was all James could say to that. He kind of felt bad for making fun of him in school now and for thinking badly about him earlier. It was clear Snape really wanted to help them.

"Alright people, now that we've gotten that straightened out, we need to make a plan," Frank Longbottom put everyone's mind back on the up coming attack, trying to end the awkward silence that had enveloped the room. "Severus, do you know when exactly he is planning to come? Is he going to have anyone with him?"

"He is planning on coming at 7:30 to night," Severus informed everyone. "I don't know for sure how many people will be with him, but he said something about bringing back up incase the Potters were to put up a bigger fight than he expected. So it will probably just be him and his inter-circle Deatheaters – Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Derevil Parkinson, Fexilus Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe Sr., Gregorio Goyle, Isadora Zambini, Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband Rodalfus and his brother Rictulus."

"Is that all?" Sirius laughed trying to lighten the mood in the room. "I get to fight with my dear old cousins, Cissy and Bella! This should be fun."

"This will be the Black Family reunion," Andromeda Tonks laughed along with her younger cousin but she looked a little sad to have to fight her older and younger sisters.

"Yes, that is all," Severus cut into their chatter.

"Then maybe some of the women should go back to Hogwarts," Remus suggested to everyone, receiving disapproving looks from the women in the room.

"Why should the women go back? We are just as capable for this fight as you are, Remus!" his girlfriend, Emmaline Vance, told him looking hurt.

"Uh . . . ummm . . . I just was wanting to keep you safe, Emma, I know you are capable," Remus tried to back out of the hole he had dug himself into. He knew she wouldn't like that suggestion but he didn't want her to get hurt. He loved her. They had been dating since Hogwarts and she knew about his furry little problem and she loved him anyway. He was still trying to get the nerve to ask her to marry him, so he needed her to make it out of this.

"No, that is okay," Dumbledore broke in, chuckling at the young couple, "I think everyone should stay, just incase Voldemort calls for more back up. I do not think he will be expecting this many people here."

They spent the next few hours talking about what they were going to do and planning their strategy, only stopping for a short lunch. Every once and awhile, someone would ask Severus what he thought they should do or what he thought the Deatheaters would do, because he knew their strategy plans better than anyone else there. He was starting to relax more around them and it seemed like they were accepting him more than before.

At around six, Professor Flitwick flooed to the house to help with the battle. He had been at Hogwarts in a meeting with some of the other professors and the Head boy and girl, preparing them for after the battle. Since it was the middle of the first term of the school year if any of the professors, who were fighting, got hurt they were going to need people to take care of the younger students. After he had been there for about a half an hour, he turned to Severus and asked, "Are you going to leave before 7:30? Won't Voldemort realize you're on our side if you are already here when he comes?"

"No, I am staying here. I have decided that whatever happens tonight, I want everyone to know I am not on their side," Severus answered trying to keep a straight face but it was clear that he was worried about what Voldemort and the other Deatheaters would do to him once they figured out he had betrayed them.

"Severus, you don't have to try to prove yourself to anybody," Minerva tried to comfort her former student.

"Professor," Severus started to say.

"I am not your professor anymore Severus. I am your colleague – and friend," She reminded the young man. She thought she would always see him as the shy little boy who had trouble in her class while everyone else in that class learned the subject quickly and as the only student to ever refuse to turn a hedgehog into a pincushion during the Transfiguration OWL exam. Though ever since he came back to Hogwarts to join the Order and became a spy for them on Voldemort, she was beginning to see him as the brave young man that quiet little Slytherin boy grew up to be.

"Fine, Minerva," He corrected himself, a little uncomfortable with addressing his former teacher with her first name. "I'm not trying to prove anything to any of you. I need to do this to prove to myself that I can go against Voldemort and to show him I am not afraid of him or any of his Deatheaters anymore," Severus declared ending the discussion. Everyone spent the last few minutes they had before the battle waiting for it to start.

A/N:* Okay just to let you know when Severus says he was helping them because of Lily, it is because he loves her but not in a romantic way but in more of a brother/sister way. Also in this fic we are going to pretend that Lily forgave him for what he called her at the end of their fifth year and they just ended up going their seperate ways later and that is when Sev became a Deatheater but later they will become friends again. There is nothing going on between them besides friendship.

Anyway, I hope you liked it and if you have any questions, suggestions or comments please review. I love to hear from my readers, it makes me feel bubbly inside! :)

Oh yeah, go vote on the poll on my profile, pick out the names you like best for Harry's soon to be little sisters!

~Emily Paige


	6. Mum to Mum Talks

A/N: I am back again. This maybe the last chapter for awhile so hopefully you will all like it. I hope I can work my ideas together for the next chapter soon but I also need to focus on my other stories for a little bit. Anyway on to this story:

Had Things Gone Differently

Chapter 6: Mum to Mum talks

_*The same time at Hogwarts*_

Lily stepped out of the fireplace in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing carrying a crying baby Harry. He really did not like using floo travel. 'At least crying is better than last time he flooed to Hogwarts, that time he had puked his breakfast all over James,' Lily thought while she tried to calm her little one.

"Shh . . . baby it's all done, we're here now," Lily said trying to soothe the little toddler. It didn't help much, but eventually Harry just calmed down on his own. Once he had finally quieted, Lily checked the little boy's nappy. It was wet, so she laid him done on one of the beds to change him. When she was done, she noticed that Molly Weasley and her children were done at the other end of the Wing. Every time Lily saw them she could only think, 'God bless that woman,' she has 6 boys and 1 girl, all under the age of 10. How Molly and Arthur handled that many little ones, Lily never understood. She and James could barely handle the one toddler they had, but soon they would have two more babies to take care of. They hadn't even been trying to get pregnant again but now she was 4 months pregnant with twin baby girls. As she walked closer, she saw an also pregnant Alice Longbottom sitting on the floor playing with her son, Neville.

"Hello Lily, how are you?" Molly asked when she looked up from nursing baby Ginny.

"Hello Molly, Alice," she greeted her friends. "Well, I'm as good as I can be considering what's going on. I can't believe this is really happening. I mean, I know we are all in danger, but I never thought my family would actually be attacked," Lily told them worriedly.

"Yes, but at least we got a warning, things might go badly tonight but they could have gone a lot worse if we were caught off guard," Alice reminded her.

"That's definitely true, by the way, who gave us the warning? James got a letter about it this morning but it didn't have a name on it and Remus only said that Dumbledore's spy, who I know is Severus, had confirmed the planned attack," Lily asked. "How could Peter have betrayed us, we were his friends? I noticed he was acting even weirder lately than he normally is, I never suspected it was because he had joined Voldemort, I just figured he had met someone and wasn't ready to tell us all yet or something. I guess I was wrong," She said wondering out loud. "What would Voldemort want with him anyway? Peter was never a very good wizard."

"I don't know who gave the warning. We had just opened the letter when Dumbledore came to the Burrow. He told Arthur to go to your house to help with whatever is going to happen there and me to bring the children here, so I could help get potions and things together to heal whoever gets injured afterwards," Molly explained. "He said not to worry about who sent the warning, just be thankful they did."

"Lily, I think Voldemort got Peter to betray the Order because he knew Peter was our weakest link," Alice pointed out to her friend. "He knew Peter would be the easiest to turn against us."

"You have a good point there," Lily agreed.

They three women spent the rest of the day making potions that they didn't already have in the Hospital Wing and talking about everything from the war to the best potty training methods for their boys. Just before lunch time, little Ronnie came up to Molly dancing around and told her shyly, "Mummy, I need to go potty." So she took him the loo on the other end of the Wing.

When they got back, Molly found the younger mothers talking about the potty problems they were having with their boys. Alice just went out and asked her, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Molly asked, trying to pretend she didn't know what they were talking about.

"You know what," Lily called her out. "How do you already have Ron potty trained? He isn't much older than Harry. Harry hasn't shown the slightest interest in going anywhere near the potty."

"Yeah, Frank and I have been trying to train Neville for the past month and a half. He just cries every time we try to put him on the toilet," Alice chimed in.

"Well, I'll tell you what, don't force them to train. That won't get you anywhere, they have to want to do it. I'm not saying let them stay in nappies forever but try to put them in situations where they are around the potty and try to make them want to be big boys. Trust me, forcing will only lead to problems later. Now, I will admit Ronnie is really young for being potty trained. He was by far the easiest of our sons to train. We normally would wait until his two years old, but he showed an interest. So we trained him a few weeks after Ginny was born," the experienced mother advised and explained to them.

"Alright Molly," Lily said understandingly. The women continued talking and working. At 7:30 the Head Girl and Boy, came in saying that Professor Flitwick told them that they should take the kids to another room for when the other Order members came back after the battle. So they took them all to a spare classroom down the hall, while the women and Ted Tonks, who had just flooed there with some other healing supplies, finished bottling the last of the potions they would need. Ted would have come sooner but he had been working at St. Mungo's all day and they had just let him leave. They spent the next half an hour waiting with other healers who had shown up to help also, including Madame Poppy Pomfrey and Sirius' girlfriend, Jessica Belles, all praying that their husbands, wife, boyfriend and friends would come back to them alive.

A/N: Well there you go, I will try to update on this again soon but no promises on how soon. In the mean time, you should go over to my profile and vote for you favorite names for Harry's little sisters on my poll. The poll will only be up for a few more chapters so vote soon!

~Emily Paige :)


	7. Surprisingly the Last Battle

A/N: Hey, here again. This is my first time writing a battle scene so it might not be great but I tried my hardest. So i hope you like it. :)

Had Things Gone Differently

Chapter 7: Surprisingly the Last Battle

_*Back at the house*_

At exactly 7:30, Voldemort blew the door open. He began to search for James wanting to kill him first so he could go after the baby, not knowing that Harry was nowhere near there. When he got to the center of the room, Dumbledore, Sirius and James ran into the room from where they were waiting in the next room. All three of them shouted "_Expelliarmus!_" disarming the dark wizard.

"Ah, I see you invited friends, did you Potter?" Voldemort said letting out a shrieking laugh. "I was hoping this would be quick, but no matter, I brought friends as well."

As if on cue all the Deatheaters Severus had said there would be, ran into the house to help their master. The rest of the Order members came out of their hiding places then and the battle started. Wizards and witches were throwing spells and curses at each other left and right.

On one side of the room side of the room, Frank Longbottom and Arthur Weasley could be heard trying to stupify their opponents, Vincent Crabbe Sr. and Gregorio Goyle, who were putting up a fight sending curses at them. Only they didn't have a very good aim, so none of the curses hit Frank or Arthur. On the other side of the room Emma was dueling Derevil Parkinson. He sent some sort of curse her way and she almost got out of its path but she wasn't quick enough, she ended up with a small gash on her forehead. Remus saw this and went to help his girlfriend, having just stupified his opponent, Isadora Zambini. Together they used a binding spell to tie Parkinson up and disarmed him so he couldn't get out of the ropes. Remus looked over to where he had last seen Arthur and Frank, he saw them stand up after successfully binding Crabbe and Goyle. 'Four down, seven to go,' he thought to himself before Lucius started dueling with him.

Somewhere in the middle of the battle-zone Sirius and Andromeda were fighting their cousins and sisters, Narcissa and Bellatrix, making this really a Black family reunion. There was a scream from Andromeda before her older sister lifted her crucio. She got up and started sending defensive spells at Bella. Sirius was right next to her shooting his own spells at his cousin. Narcissa was easy to stupify and bind, now they just needed to keep Bellatrix busy so she couldn't get to her. He and Andromeda spared a glance to each other, nodding their heads they both yelled "_Inmobilus!_" at the same time before Bella had the time to block them. They watch her hit the floor with a thud and they took her wand, incase the spell wore off before the battle ended.

Sirius looked around checking for anyone who needed help, Remus and Emma were working together against Lucius but they looked like they had it under control. He saw that McGonnagal was lying on the floor, but he could tell she was just stunned because she was still breathing. Flitwick was standing next to her dueling with Fexilus Bulstrode and Sirius could see how the little professor got the title Duel Master. 'Go Flitwick!' he thought when he saw him dodge a particularly nasty curse and send some kind of charm back at his opponent. In the center of the room James and Dumbledore were still dueling Voldemort, Sirius was on his way to help his best friend when something caught his eye in the corner of the room. The Lestrange brothers were ganging up of Snape, they were using the cruciatus curse on him and he looked like he was about to pass out. So, Sirius went to help him instead, he knew he should be grateful to Severus because even though they were so mean to him, he still helped them against Voldemort. He sent the same spell they had used on Bellatrix to her husband, making his brother, Rictulus, target him instead of Severus.

At the center of the room James could be heard taunting Voldemort, "Look around you Voldy, your little friends are dropping like flies. Don't you think it might be a good idea to back down now?"

"Never! Just hand over the baby and this will all end," Voldemort ordered. Then threw a stunning spell towards Dumbledore, so he could duel James alone.

"No can do, Voldy," James informed him while dodging his curses and sending his own spells. "As long as I am alive, you will never even see him!"

"That can be fixed," Voldemort told him before shouting, "_Avada Kedavra" _

James was faster than him though, before the curse could hit him, he yelled, "_Expelliarmus!_" disarming him. Everyone stopped where they were and watched as the wand flipped in the air, the curse ended up hitting Voldemort right in the chest. They couldn't believe their eyes when they saw the darkest wizard of all time fall to the floor, dead.

A/N: There you have it, he is dead, really dead, he won't be coming back. For those of you who are thinking 'how could James kill Voldemort? What about the Prophacy?' well, I will be explaining that in the next chapter or two so be patient.

Please let me know what you think in a review. Also let me know if you have any questions and I will try to answer them without spoilling the next few chapters. :)

~Emily Paige


	8. Prophecy Misinterpreted

A/N: Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it. If you have questions about how it was possible for James to kill Voldemort, please just read the chapter and I will try to explain everything. Thanks!

Had Things Gone Differently

Chapter 8: Prophecy Misinterpreted

Sirius was the first to recover from the shock, so he took this opportunity to knock his opponent, Rictulus, down and bind him. On the other side of the room, Lucius was rendered motionless, due to his devastation that his master was now very much dead. Remus took advantage of this, disarmed him and tied him up so he couldn't get away when he got the ability to move back.

The two of them looked around doing a head count: Frank and Andromeda were kneeling on the floor helping Minerva, who was holding a sore head, sit up; Arthur was checking on Dumbledore to see if he was okay – they breathed a sigh of relief when he gave them two thumbs up; over in the corner they saw Flitwick leaning over Severus using a charm to try to wake him up. Remus started to worry when he couldn't find Emma but then Sirius pointed her out to him. She was at the fireplace making a floo call to the Ministry, probably to tell them to send some Aurors there to arrest the bound and disarmed Deatheaters and to let them know that Voldemort was dead.

'Voldemort was dead!' Remus thought, he could hardly believe it, 'and it was James who killed him!' He looked over at his best friend and saw that he hadn't moved at all since he cast the disarming spell. James looked like he was going to faint, when he started swaying, Remus rushed to his side and caught him. Sirius helped him carry their friend, who would now be known as the savior of the magical world, over to the couch.

"Do you think we should floo the others at the Hospital Wing?" Flitwick asked when he looked up from tending to the younger professor.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sirius answered with another question, referring to Severus.

"Yes he should be fine, once he wakes up and takes a nerve repairing potion, but he will need to take some time off to recover completely," he told his former student.

"I think we should wait until the Aurors get here and take Deatheaters in," Emma suggested chiming into the conversation.

"I agree with Emma," they heard James mutter behind them. "We should wait for the Ministry to get here, they will want to question us about what exactly happened."

"Okay, but I still think we should floo them and they can come here," Andromeda told them, as she stood up to join them. "Minerva's bleeding pretty badly, she must have hit her head on the frame of the fireplace when Bulstrode stunned her."

With that said she went to the fireplace to floo the Healers at Hogwarts and told them to come. By the time they gathered everything and used floo travel, the Aurors were there and starting to take statements and move the Deatheaters to the Ministry. Once Lily stepped through the fireplace she rushed to where James was standing.

"Are you all right?" she asked her husband worriedly.

"I'm more than all right, Lils. He's gone, Lily, Voldemort is really gone," He assured her.

"What? How?" Lily asked looking confused.

"Look, he is laying over there," James pointed to him. She tried to see where he was pointing to, but there were too many people bustling around the room – Healers were taking care of the injured while Aurors were gathering up the remaining Deatheaters. Then she saw him.

"Oh my goodness . . ." she gasped, then she looked up at her husband and asked, "but how? Who killed him? I thought the Prophecy said the only person who could kill him was Harry."

"I don't know, it all happened so quickly. One second we were taunting each other then he threw the Killing Curse at me but before it could hit me, I said 'Expelliarmus' and," He tried to explain but he couldn't, he still could hardly believe it was true. So, Sirius and Remus jumped into help him with his explanation.

"And Voldemort's wand did this flipping motion," Sirius told her, demonstrating the motion with his own wand. Only Padfoot would try to make this funny. "The curse ended up hitting him instead of Prongs!"

"Then he just dropped dead," Remus concluded. He also saw the irony in how everything played out but he was trying to be more mature about it.

"Wait, you killed him?" she asked James. He just nodded and then she jumped up and kissed him. "You know what this means?"

"Yes this means that Harry will never have to worry about someone wanting to kill him! He won't have to grow up in fear! He can grow up like a normal kid!" James said excitedly. Everyone left in the house – some of the Healers had taken the injured back to Hogwarts – was nodding their heads to what he was saying. Lily and James especially couldn't even attempt to conceal how happy they were that their son was going to be safe. "My only concern is, what about the Prophecy? Was it fake or was it just misinterpreted?"

"I have been wondering about that too and I believe it must have been misinterpreted, by both us and Voldemort," they all turned to see Dumbledore standing in front of the fireplace. He must have woken up from being stunned and flooed there while they were celebrating, he seemed to not have any sustaining injuries. He continued to wonder aloud, "We have been operating under the belief that the Prophecy referred to someone born at or near the end of July recently. But what if it was referring to someone who was already grown up and had been born at or near the end of July. Isn't your birthday around then, James?"

"Yes, it's the 28th of July," James confirmed, now understanding what the Headmaster was talking about. His mood still couldn't be brought down at the thought that the Prophecy was meant for him and not his son. If anything, it made him even more happy.

"Right and I remember, your parents were in the same year at Hogwarts as Voldemort," Dumbledore told them. "And they never got along. Maybe they defied him three times then."

"Maybe. But whatever the case, I am just glad it is over," James said and no one could disagree.

Everyone flooed back to Hogwarts to celebrate and be with their friends and children. James couldn't wait to have his little boy back safely in his arms.

A/N: For anyone who noticed, yes I did twist the Prophecy around, but I needed to, to make it fit the story. I tried to include as much of the Prophecy as possible but some parts just wouldn't make sense in this story so I left them out and we can pretend they weren't there. If you have any questions please review and let me know and I will do my best to answer.

Okay, so on to other matters, in the next chapter I am going to start a little after I left off in this one but then I am going to jump ahead a few months to when the babies are due. This means that this is your last chance to vote on your favorite names for James and Lily's little girls and Harry's little sisters. So if you haven't voted yet, please go to my profile and vote before I start writing the next chapter! Because once I start writing I am going to close the poll. So hurry up! I most likely will start typing the next chapter some time tomorrow night.

I would like to thank all my readers for coming with me this far. Last time I checked, this story has had 10 reviews, 545 visitors and 1908 hits! I can not even put into words how happy that makes me. All I did was search for a story like this and couldn't find one that fitted what I was looking for. So I decided to write my own story, I never thought so many people would read it so soon, I just started writing this last week. Thank you so much!

Once again, please review and let me know what you think of this chapter!

~Emily Paige :)


	9. New Arrivals

A/N: Hey everyone, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.

Had Things Gone Differently

Chapter 9: New Arrivals

Last Chapter: _Everyone flooed back to Hogwarts to celebrate and be with their friends and children. James couldn't wait to have his little boy back safely in his arms._

When everyone got to Hogwarts, they went straight to the spare classroom where the Head Boy and Girl were babysitting the children. They were all happy to see each other and the kids ran to hug their parents.

"Daddy, Mummy, ou bak!" Harry cried when he saw his parents, he held his arms up for his daddy to hold him.

"Yeah, baby we're back! Voldemort is gone, we're safe," James told him as he picked his son up and swung him around.

The whole magical world spent the next few days celebrating nonstop. After the celebrating calmed down, more Deatheaters were caught and put on trial, all were found guilty and sentenced to time – most were sentenced to life or the Dementor's Kiss – in Azkaban prison. Except Severus Snape, who was found innocent of all charges because he came to the good side before Voldemort's down fall and he was awarded for his involvement in the Order along with all the other members. Peter Pettigrew was also caught and was sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss for his betrayal but James worked things out with the Ministry to get his sentence down to just life in prison. He didn't want his former friend to get his soul sucked out, even if he betrayed them, and because James was the one who saved them all from Voldemort, the Ministry was ready to do just about anything he told them to.

Most of the Deatheaters' children had either a parent or godparent, who was not involved with the Voldemort, to stay with or they were put in orphanages. But surprisingly in the case of little Draco Malfoy, Andromeda Tonks and her husband decided to take him into their family, despite their extreme dislike for his parents, saying that he was family. Even if they would like to pretend that his parents were not, after they saw him they couldn't let him be taken to an orphanage. Their daughter Nymphadora was ecstatic about getting a new little brother and the two of them got along great.

The Longbottoms also added a new member to their young family, a bouncing baby boy they named Adam. Neville, unlike Nymphadora, was having trouble getting used to having a baby brother. He missed being the only child but he soon got over that when he realized that having a baby brother meant he was the oldest. And he noticed that he could do more stuff than Adam, plus he got a big boy bed.

After a couple months had passed since the final battle, everything was finally going to back to normal in the Magical world, including the Potter family. One day, James got home from work early and went upstairs, in the newly repaired Potter Manor at Godric's Hollow, to take a shower when he heard Lily yell for him.

"James Potter, get down here right now!" she hollered. He was already half out of his clothes so he just hollered back to her.

"Babe, I can't. I am getting in the shower. The guys and I are going out tonight. Remus wants us . . ." James was telling her when he was cut off by a scream.

"I don't care! Get your magical saving arse down here now!" She ordered him sounding like she was in pain. "We need to go to St. Mungo's NOW! The babies are coming!"

He got dressed back into the clothes he had worn to work and ran down the stairs, "But the babies aren't supposed to be due for another month."

"Yeah, well tell the twins that, they want to come into this world now. Ahh . . ." Lily said as they rushed to the fireplace to floo to the hospital, stopping when another contraction hit.

When they got to the hospital some medi-witches rushed to help Lily into a room, while they were getting Lily ready for the delivery James flooed everyone to tell them the news. First he flooed Sirius.

"Hey Padfoot!" he called after sticking his head into the fireplace. James looked around the room and he saw Padfoot and Mooney siting on the couch.

"Hey Prongs, are you coming? We're ready to go," Remus answered looking impatient.

"I'd love to come tonight, but I can't. Lily just went into labor and we are at the hospital," James told them smiling. He couldn't help but smile. He was about to be a father of two baby daughters in addition to his one son.

"Oh, wow! Congratulations Prongs!" Sirius said and Remus agreed, now understanding why he was late. They guys were going to help Remus prepare for his marriage proposal to Emma. He was planning on proposing to her on her birthday night in a week.

"Yeah, thanks! Have fun tonight. I should really go, I have to floo Molly Weasley – because she is babysitting Harry – and tell her the news" James informed them.

"Alright, we'll drop by the hospital later. Let us know if anything happens," Remus said and they cut the connection. Then James flooed Molly and she told him to get back to his wife, she would take care of Harry until the babies are born.

After 14 hours of labor, everyone in the delivery room was graced with the first cry of the first twin and the other twin came into the world ten minutes later. So the twins were born on the 8th of March 1982. Lily and James breathed a sigh of relief while the medi-witches washed the baby girls then they handed the babies over to their parents.

"What are we going to name them?" James asked later, not taking his eyes off his little girl in his arms, she has a little tuft of jet black hair and his eyes, lips and ears but she had Lily's nose.

"Remember, we decided on Olivia Mae and Abigail Grace," Lily reminded him, holding the other baby girl while she slept. Her facial features looked just like her sister's, but her hair was red instead of black and her eyes were green instead of hazel.

"Yeah, I know. But which twin are we giving what name?" he asked her laughing.

"I think we should let Harry decide," Lily suggested. "Why don't you go floo over to the Weasleys' and get him, they should be up by now, and bring him here?"

James left and he came back to the hospital room half an hour later carrying a giggling toddler on his shoulders. "Here we are Harry. It's time for you to meet your new sisters!"

"Yay!" Harry shouted with glee.

"Hey buddy," Lily said greeting her son as her husband sat him done on the bed.

"Hi Mummy! Are these babies my sisters?" he asked pointing to the babies.

"Yes they are, sweetie," she told him. "Daddy and I want your help naming them. Can you do that?"

"Yeah," Harry answered while still looking at the baby girls.

"Okay kiddo," James said bending down to look in his son's eyes. "We want to name them Abigail and Olivia, but we don't know which one should have what name. How about you pick for us?"

"Okay Daddy," Harry told him and he sat there quietly thinking about his decision. His parents had to stifle a giggle at how cute he looked having his hand on his chin and his eyes focused on his sisters. "This sister is Abigail," he said pointing to the baby in Lily's arms with red hair and then he pointed to the black-haired baby in James' arms and said, "and this sister is Olivia."

With that decided, the young family spent the rest of the morning together. Sirius, his girlfriend Jessica, Remus and Emma showed up around lunchtime with food, they spent the afternoon talking and laughing with each other. The group couldn't get over how adorable Harry was with the girls, he was already getting protective over them when Olivia got fussy while Jessica was holding her.

A/N: Okay there you go, let me know what you think. :)

~Em. P.


	10. A Marauder Wedding

A/N: the next chapter is finally up! Sorry for the wait but since school started back up I have been suffering from major writters block. I don't like it. I will try to update as often as possible but no saying on how often that will be.

Enjoy the story and let me know what you think!

Had Things Gone Differently

Chapter 10: A Marauder Wedding

"I can't believe I'm going to be the last single Marauder," Sirius had been whining to James and Remus all day while they were getting ready for the wedding. Neither of them cared though, James because he was happily married to the girl of his dreams and Remus because he was about to be. "Whatever happened to our pact to never get married?"

"Sorry Padfoot, but that pact went out the window the day Lily finally said yes to dating me in seventh year," James informed his best friend. James did kind of feel bad for Sirius though because his girlfriend, Jessica, just broken up with him a couple weeks ago and he wasn't quite over her completely.

Sirius responded by pouting, he was happy for Remus and Emma, but he didn't like being the last one unmarried. He had really thought she loved him and he thought he would marry her someday. But she said she had only dated him because he is an Auror so he could protect her in the war, but now that the war is over apparently she doesn't need him anymore. It may sound sappy but he wanted what his friends had – someone who loved him the way Lily and Emma loved James and Remus. Even though he would never admit it to them, Remus and James knew it.

"Come on Sirius, this is my wedding day. I know that you're still upset about Jessica, but could you just be happy today? This is really important to us," Remus warned him.

"Yeah, maybe you'll meet someone here," James suggested and Sirius a little grudgingly agreed. Then there was a knock at the door and Lily came into the spear classroom the men were getting ready for the wedding in. Lily looked beautiful as ever in her pale gold bride's maid dress. Emma wanted it to be a muggle wedding because she is a half-blood and she was raised in the muggle world, so everyone in the wedding party was in either a dress or tux instead of robes. Everything about the wedding was muggle except the location – Hogwarts grounds between the Whomping Willow and the lake.

"Remus, you better get down there, the wedding is about to start and Emma is almost ready," She told the groom and he headed that way.

While he waited for the ceremony to start, Remus thought about the day he proposed to Emma.

_*Flashback* _

_Remus was so nervous about his date with Emma tonight, because he was planning on asking her to marry him. He knew she loved him and didn't care that he is a werewolf, but he worried that while she was fine with dating a werewolf, she might not want to be married to one. But he really wanted to marry her and Lily said that Emma was ready to marry him but she was just waiting for him to ask her. 'Come on Mooney! Where is your Gryffindor courage? You can do this! You love her and she loves you, so she is sure to say yes,' he gave himself a little pep talk after he knocked on her door, waiting for her to open it._

"_Hey Remus!" Emma greeted him as she came out of her apartment. "So where are we going tonight? You never said."_

"_It's a surprise," He chuckled at his girlfriend's reaction. She hates surprises. "Oh don't give me that look, Em. I know you don't like surprises but just go along with me on this. I am sure you're going to love it."_

"_Fine but it better be good," she warned her boyfriend and she kissed him, she could never stay mad at him. She noticed that they were walking towards their favorite park in London. The sun was about to set and the pinks and yellows in the sky were beautiful. They got to the tree they normally sat under and there was a red blanket laid out under it with a picnic basket on it. _

"_Is this good enough for you Miss Vance?" Remus asked her, hoping she would be pleased._

"_Yes it is," she confirmed. They sat down on the blanket and ate, while they continued talking with each other. When they were packing up to leave, Emma noticed that Remus was moving slowly behind her._

"_Emma," Remus called to her. She turned around to look at him and found him down on one knee. 'Oh my,' was all she had time to think before, "Emmaline Marie Vance, will you marry me?"_

_She just stood there starring at him for a second. She was really surprised now but in a good way. "Yes, Remus, I will marry you!"_

_*End Flashback*_

Remus was dragged out of thoughts by the sound of music starting and the sight of James and Lily coming down the isle followed by Sirius and Alice. When the bride's maids and best men got to the end of the isle the flower girl, Nymphadora, started walking, her hair changing colors every time she threw another hand full of flower petals. Right as she reached the platform where the wedding party was standing, everyone noticed little Harry and Neville were standing at the other end of the isle carrying pillows with the wedding rings on them. They looked nervous and it took some coaching from Andromeda to get them to start walking.

'Come on Harry, you can do it. Just like we practiced,' James thought as he watched his almost two-year-old son toddle down the isle. He was worried that the boys would get distracted when they saw their friends Ron and Draco sitting in the chairs with their families and Molly and Arthur holding the twin Potter girls. But they just smiled at them and kept walking. The boys were really little and a lot of people thought it would be better for them to have older boys be the ring bearers but it's what the couple wanted and decided on. Everything was going fine until Neville tripped over a chair leg at the end of one of the rows near the end of the isle and dropped the pillow – luckily Emma's wedding ring was magically stuck to it.

"Oh sowry," He said looking a little startled but Harry sat down his pillow with Remus' ring on it and helped his friend back up, then they picked their pillows up and walked the rest of the way down.

As they got settled in their positions – Harry in front of James and Neville in front of Alice – the music changed and Emma finally began her walk. She looked gorgeous in her white dress. When she got to the end she handed her flowers to Lily and faced Remus taking his hands then they said their vows and exchanged their rings. When they were done, they walked back down the isle as a married couple to get ready for the reception in the Great Hall.

A the reception the best men and bride's maids made their speeches about the newly weds – James and Sirius were trying to out do each other on who could embarrass them more. Lily thought about stopping her husband but then she remembered that Remus had done the same thing with Sirius at their wedding. The rest of the reception was spent laughing and dancing. Everyone was dancing even the children. If anyone was looking off to the side of the Hall, they would have seen even eight-year-old Charlie Weasley pulling the flower girl, who he was decidedly calling his Nymph and was his age, onto the dance floor.

Sirius did end up meeting someone at the wedding, her name is Greta Tayler and she is one of Emma's muggle friends. Once they met, they danced together to several songs and talked a lot. They planned a date in Hogsmead for the next weekend. Near the end they played a game where Emma threw her flowers back to the group of single ladies and whoever caught the bouquet was supposed to be the next one to get married. Greta caught the flowers.

Later that night, after the reception was over, Remus and Emma Lupin left for their honeymoon in Rome.

A/N: if anyone is wondering how a muggle can be in Hogwarts it's because in this story muggles can see the school and come into the castle and Hogsmead only if they are invited in.

Okay, I need your help with the future of this story. I really want to continue it but as of right now I have no really good ideas for more chapters. If you have any suggestions, any at all, please either review and tell me what you think or please PM me your ideas. Your help would be greatly appreciated.

Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter.

~Em P


End file.
